Whiskey Lullaby
by Rachel Elric
Summary: WARNING! Two character deaths. Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby. Some cussing. Suicide story. Rated M because I don't know if it should be T or M. You have been warned. EdWin pairing. Please R&R.


WARNING!! Character death of two characters! Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own FMA or the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ed had just come home from being away at Central taking care of his duties as a soldier. He had been gone for two months and he was glad to be home so he could see Winry.

He walked through the door and dropped his suitcase by the door and said loudly, "Winry! I'm home! Where's that pretty smile that I love to see?"

He didn't hear anything in the house except for his footsteps as he walked upstairs to her room.

When he opened the door to her room, he saw her on her bed with her face hidden in her pillow. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her and started to rub her back.

He asked her, "Win, what's wrong?"

Winry looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. It was evident that she'd been crying for awhile now. She said, "I can't deal with you being gone for so long. You were gone for a long time this time and I found someone else. I'm sorry. I didn't think you were coming back. You didn't write or even pick up the phone and call me. Please, just leave me. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is."

Ed was taken aback by what she said and he asked her, "Who is he? Who is it that you decided to just replace me with?" Anger was starting to boil inside of him as he asked her the last question.

Winry replies quietly almost a whisper, "Al."

Ed jumped up off the bed and yelled at her, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND DONE FOR YOU! YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN REPLACE ME! Ed stormed out of the room, grabbed his suitcase by the front door, got in his car and drove away.

Winry sat there with her eyes wide in shock. If at all possible, she cries harder.

"_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette"**_

"_**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

Ed didn't know where he was going except that he wasn't going to go back to _her_. He felt like his heart was being ripped into two pieces and it was being pulled out of his chest.

He felt like he had been driving for hours, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he finally realized where he was, he was in Central.

He looked at passing businesses and stopped in front of a bar. He got out and went in.

It was about two hours later and he was being thrown out of the bar because he had too much to drink and he started six fights. He didn't know how much he had to drink, but he still had her face in his head and it wouldn't leave him alone. He thought drinking would get rid of it, but he was wrong. He went to Central HQ and went to the office of Roy Mustang.

"_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time"**_

"_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind"**_

"_**Until the night"**_

It was nearing 5:30 p.m. and Roy Mustang still had to stay because he had a pile of paperwork that was due the next morning. He was sitting at his desk with his chair facing the window daydreaming.

Edward walked in and banged the door on the wall making Mustang jump.

Mustang turned around and looked at Ed, who was staggering toward his deck holding a bottle of whiskey.

Roy carefully asked him, "Edward, what's going on? I've never seen you drink a day in your life. What happened?"

Ed slurred as he stumbled over to stand next to Roy, "Sh-sh-shedumpedmeh. Sh-." He hiccupped. "She goin' wit' my bro."

Roy stood up and yanked the bottle away from Ed and when he did, Ed reached over for Roy's service pistol.

Ed stepped into the center of the room as all of Roy's subordinates ran into the room.

"_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger"**_

Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Havoc, stood by the door watching Ed. They couldn't believe how irrational he was being.

Ed took the pistol and held it up to his temple and said, "Tell that _bitch_ that she can go to hell."

Riza Hawkeye was slowly walking toward Ed. She said sweetly as she walked, "Edward, please don't do this. How do you think everyone will feel if you pull that trigger? Please hand me the gun and we can talk about this."

Ed yelled at her and said, "Never again will my heart be broken! Never again will I see that bitch's face! Never again will her memories haunt my every waking and sleeping moment!" He hiccupped. "Tell her that I will always love her, even though she may not realize it." He had tears in his eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Riza took the moment to tell him, "Edward, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. Please put the gun down."

Ed looked her in the eyes as he pulled the trigger. His body fell limply onto the carpeted floor.

"_**And finally drank away her memory"**_

"_**Life is short but this time it was bigger"**_

"_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees"**_

Roy went over to Ed and sat down on the floor next to Ed's body. He pulled the boy into his arms and held him. He said, "You didn't accomplish anything, Edward. All you did was hurt the ones around you who love you."

"_**We found him with his face down in the pillow"**_

"_**With a note that said I'll love her till I die"**_

Roy called Winry and told her what had happened, and she broke down and cried. She told him where to bury Ed.

She said, "There's a spot that we carved our initials into a tree five years ago. He always loved that spot. He told me one day that was where he wanted to be buried if he was killed in action when he left two months ago."

Roy said, "We'll bring him back to Risembool where he can be laid to rest in a peaceful place."

"_**And when we buried him beneath the willow"**_

"_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**_

Winry and Al were standing by Ed's grave and they heard beautiful singing on the wind. They looked at each other and Al said, "The angels are singing for brother. They're welcoming him home." He turns toward the house and says, "Let's go home, Winry. You need to lie down and rest, you haven't slept in three days."

Winry shoved his hand away when he tried to grab her hand. She tells him in almost a whisper, "Go, I'm gonna stay here."

Al replies sadly, "'Kay, I'll be at the house if you want a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to. I love you, Win." He walks away toward the house and leaves her alone at Ed's grave.

"_**The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself"**_

"_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath"**_

It's been three years since Ed left her and she still blames herself for what he did. She feels guilty and has been for the past three years. Ever since the night that Ed was buried, she had been coming home drunk.

Al noticed that she always smelled of cigarettes and she always smelled of whiskey and tequila. He saw her one night she was at Ed's grave drinking straight from a whiskey bottle. He went over to her and said, "Winry, you can't drink him away. It doesn't work. Please hand me the bottle and we can get you some help. There's a psychiatrist that I know that will be more than happy to help you, if you will let him. He can teach you how to live with this regret that you feel. He can-"

Winry cut him off in mid sentence and slurred, "I don' need no damn shrink to tell me how to live my life!" And with that, she ran off to the house.

Al stood there in disbelief at how his lifelong friend is acting.

"_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time"**_

"_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind"**_

"_**Until the night"**_

Winry ran into the house and threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall and it shattered, leaving a trail of alcohol running down the wall.

She ran into her room and started to look through her dresser and nightstand until she finally found what she was looking for. She found a picture of Ed, Al, and her when they were kids and she found her pistol that she had for protection.

"_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger"**_

"_**And finally drank away his memory"**_

She sat on her bed holding the picture in one hand and the gun in the other. She was thinking _Al was right. There is no way to drink away his memory. He will always haunt my thoughts and this is the only way that I can get him out of my mind forever._

She put the gun to her temple and said, "I'm sorry, Al. I know that I dumped Ed for you, but this guild is too much to live with. Please forgive me."

She pulled the trigger and fell on the bed still holding the picture in her hand.

Al heard the gunshot and ran into the house to find Winry on her bed. He couldn't believe that she killed herself.

"_**Life is short but this time it was bigger"**_

"_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees"**_

"_**We found her with her face down in the pillow"**_

"_**Clinging to his picture for dear life"**_

Al decided that she should be laid beside Ed under the willow tree where their initials were carved. He loved her, but he wasn't going to kill himself. He was going to see his psychiatrist friend to get help so that he can move on with his life.

"_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow"**_

"_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**_

Al looked up and saw that Winry and Ed had found each other and they hugged each other and walked off into the distance holding hands. He watched them disappear into the horizon with the blowing of the wind.

Al said, "I love you, brother. I love you, Winry. I hope you both are happy with your decisions, because there is no way that you can turn back. Bye."

Al learned to move on and live his life. Every day before he went home for the night, he would go visit their graves and tell them how much he loved them.

**THE END!

* * *

**

I know this story sucks, but please don't flame me. I love good criticism though. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.


End file.
